youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:AwesomeSeaCucumber
The Krusty Krab Today You seem to have added a picture that depicts the Krusty Krab today. Could you please put it in the Krusty Krab page? Mr Morshu (talk) 22:37, February 12, 2014 (UTC)Mr. Morshu : Actually I changed my mind on that matter, my edits would have pretty much rewritten the entire page so I put in an alternate form of the KK that Moar Krabs runs. You can see it on Krab Krusty. Desu! 22:42, February 12, 2014 (UTC) WTF IS WRONG WITH THIS WIKI?!?! Guess there's a lot of FЯED-related stuff, and there's an annoyingly stupid wiki affiliate: The AntiFred Wiki. 10:13, February 14, 2014 (UTC) : The FRED hating got a little out of hand here and that's why the Anti-Fred Wiki was made. Desu! 16:17, February 14, 2014 (UTC) What did you do?! Did you edit the Krusty Krab page? We need some pictures. That place is also part of the Youtube Poop Worlds. 13:38, March 3, 2014 (UTC) :The Krusty Krab is not a world. Desu! 20:42, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Gimme please!!! Please give the gallery source code. NOW! 14:40, March 12, 2014 (UTC) :Ehh you mean this? :< gallery > : :Desu! 20:42, March 12, 2014 (UTC) AwesomeSeaCucumber, Y U NO allow the video gallery of G-Major?! Why did you remove them published by Mr Morshu? reply me. now. 09:53, March 14, 2014 (UTC) :It wasn't showing up for some reason. Desu! 18:05, March 14, 2014 (UTC) :Oh, really? I guess I'll have to try and fix that... Mr Morshu (talk) 19:43, March 14, 2014 (UTC)Mr Morshu The Final Remains of PoopPedia and CaptainSeaCucumber What just happened to that site? and why do you cancel CaptainSeaCucumber? 09:35, March 24, 2014 (UTC) New comment reply at The Bowler Hat Guy article Fak tu dat article! 12:43, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Hey, In the Deceased category, why did you remove the Dead Characters category? And Why is your profile page is just "Hi"? Also Y U No delete Justin Bieber hater and JUSTIN BIEBER FANS categories?! #MoarWikiReasons 11:42, April 10, 2014 (UTC) : 1) Dead Characters has been deleted, there is no need for it at all. 2) I just never found the time or motivation to work on it. 3) Took care of it. Desu! 11:47, April 10, 2014 (UTC) ASC, Y U Do dis on the Kirby page?! Why did you add "Males" Category? It's useless now. replace with "Characters - Male". 10:28, April 15, 2014 (UTC) : "Characters - Male" is being replaced by "Males". Like "Characters - American" to "Americans". It's part of our new system for category organization which starts here: Category:Characters by.... Desu! 10:32, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Broken redirect page of "Applejack" Can you fix that redirect page? that page redirects to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. 13:09, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Delete one selected category page (#FuuckYou) Please delete the category Spartans. PLEEEEEEEEAAAAASSSSSSEEEEEE???? 03:11, April 28, 2014 (UTC) I wanted you to delete that "Spartans" category! THIS IS SPARTA!!!! 12:33, April 30, 2014 (UTC) #Problems Who's messing up with our community service on the wiki activity? thx. 04:34, May 3, 2014 (UTC) We should remove all those retarded edits made by those contributors.... Like JUSTIN BIEBER FAN, HATER and more The Masked Pope (talk) 19:33, May 17, 2014 (UTC) #InfoProblems Looks like Squidward has NO Character info (Likes, Dislikes, Friends, Enemies and Quotes). #GetBacktoEdit 01:27, May 19, 2014 (UTC) : I think he has enough info, Leks/Dislikes/etc. should be left for the empty pages. Desu! 02:49, May 19, 2014 (UTC) New comments at your blog: Comments Discussion Visit your latest blog, you must! 01:52, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Dafuq What is wrong with your user page? It really contains rage lol. Also, check out by clicking here! NOT really a rick roll. Promise. 05:52, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Theres a problem with the Mario Head article Hi ASC. A few minutes ago Stickfab left me a message saying that he can't add any categories to the mario head article. I looked into it and I found out that any categories added to the article won't save. I was hoping that you can fix the article. bye, MzTzP (talk) 01:25, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Comment Discussion Poll I notice you are asking people weither they want the comment feature or discussion page. I think you should make it into a poll and put it on the home page. Then you will be able to get the anwsers you want quicker. MzTzP (talk) 23:10, June 6, 2014 (UTC) : Well I wanted people to discuss this matter and and just make the vote and leave, I can link the blog on the front page, but one reason I don't want to do a poll is because now anons (people I greatly distrust around) will vote for comments so they can keep posting their usual nonsense and not because comment are more helpful. Desu! 01:49, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Fixing Category Problems Okay, thanks for telling me that. I'm now fixing the articles with new categories. So far I created two. LGBT, as you suggested, and RISD (Retards, Insane, Stupid, Dumb). I'll later delete the "Retards", "Dicks", etc. Categories. Milez (talk) 22:01, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Auto-Refresh Feature I found this code, and it will make the Wiki Activities page auto-refresh without reloading the page. I think it would be cool if the YTPWiki had it. Milez (talk) 22:50, June 15, 2014 (UTC) : Your link doesn't work... Desu! 22:59, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Fixed Link Sorry about accidentley giving a broken link to the Auto-Refresh code. Here's the working link. Milez (talk) 23:26, June 15, 2014 (UTC) : Did you add it? or should I? Desu! 23:34, June 15, 2014 (UTC) : I think you should. I never been good at Javascript. Also I did try but it was never sucessful. Milez (talk) 23:46, June 15, 2014 (UTC) : I couldn't get it to work either, I'll try it again later. Desu! 00:16, June 16, 2014 (UTC) : Okay I left a message on the developer's talk page, now I just have to wait for a reply. Milez (talk) 00:22, June 16, 2014 (UTC) : I GOT IT! Plus a few new features! Milez (talk) 01:12, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Why I changed the header color Sorry about the header color change to orange, but one of the new features won't be that noticable if the header's blue. If you wan't me to change it back, I understand. Milez (talk) 01:15, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Theme Okay, sorry I didn't really ask permission but I added a favicon and wallpaper to the YTP Wikia to make it look nicer. I also thought brown was a better YTP color then blue. I will undo all of it if you wan't me to. Milez (talk) 04:51, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Is Comment vs Discussion still open? I was wondering, is the comment vs discussion pages thing still open because there isn't any activity on that lately. (By the way, I vote discussion because it's been comments since I joined the wiki and it's getting kind of boring, also people can be constructive instead of just saying one word). Milez (talk) 08:22, June 24, 2014 (UTC) : Yes it's still open, I'll go read what you had to say now. Desu! 07:48, June 24, 2014 (UTC)